


The Best Way to Be Happy

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Bruises, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the best part, because the best part is everything, but there's something about lying here like this after, sleepy and sweaty and pleasantly sore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Way to Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helens78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You I Thought You Knew Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76438) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



> This is a sequel of sorts to [You I Thought You Knew Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/76438). It's not the direct sequel I wanted to write, where Jude realises he wants to hurt Ewan _like that_ , but it is set sometime after that, and hopefully eventually I will write the fic that's supposed to be between these. Written for helens78's request of kinky snuggles. Song title from Letters to Cleo's Sparklegirl.

This isn't the best part, because the best part is everything, but there's something about lying here like this after, sleepy and sweaty and pleasantly sore.

This is the part Ewan thinks about, maybe not when he's jerking off, but when he's thinking about Jude and feeling goofy and lovestruck and wanting to take Jude home to meet his folks because this is something real and he wants it to be something that lasts.

He presses a kiss to Jude's neck and Jude presses a thumb into a new bruise, and they both make little noises, happy noises. Ewan smiles.


End file.
